redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silverartbrush
Have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy the wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) welcome! If you like fan fiction, click here also, click on that link then select shoutbox. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) What do you paint, like watercolor or oil or...acrylic or some other medium I don't know of? And it's always fun to meet new artists! :) We have a gob on here, so you'll fit right in! :) If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Silverartbrush! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I Hope you upload more stuff! Don't forget to add the fan art category to your pictures! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I do this wrong...If I do please let me know what to change. Thank you for the warm welcome Shieldmaiden (and everyone else ^_^)! I do mostly digital painting with a tablet and computer. How do I add a fan art gallery or my art to one? Silverartbrush 02:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush OK Click on "Add category" at the bottom of the page and type Fan Art then hit enter. This link leads to your Very Own Art Gallery! Click there an' go to town! A note The "left" part denotes what side of the page the pic is on. You can also designate for it to be right or center- just type those in! Winkwink hope I helped! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'll get everything down eventually. Silverartbrush 02:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush Yeah took yours truly forever (just figured out how to center a pic an I have been here almost a year) ;) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) nonononoooo You are not fan art! Put that category on you pictures! I think they have an artist category. I have to go now, see you tomorrow right? Draw more please! *HINT HINT* Your matey, SM Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I saw lot's of original characters under fan art and I can't find any other category for artwork? Oh well I still need to figure some things out thanks! I will try and draw more, this is honestly my first time drawing anything Redwall related. Silverartbrush 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush hey hey! Hey, Silverartbrush! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki- your online abbey! Hope to be seeing you around, and glad you joined our wiki! If you have any questions, don't be shy! Ask around. :D , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} so you don't really know how to do the role play part? it's pretty easy..on your userpage you put a greeting (what's up! i'm- hello i'm- etc. whatever fits your personality) and you make a little back ground of your character...for an example, go to my userpage, and you'll see what I mean..i seriously love your art! rock on!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Requests now open! I am taking requests now! I apologize again for the long absence. I am taking three requests to start out. First come first serve. 1. Awavian/Squirrel 2. GulotheSavage/Wolverine 3. Fainnen/Hare I do only digital painting. I can give you a time frame after I have made the sketch of your request. Looking forward to it! ^_^ --Silverartbrush 22:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd love a digital pic of me..... drawing info on my Userpage. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool character Awavian! Which one of his weapons would you like me to draw him with? Silverartbrush 01:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, you can try my character, ill add the details to my user page. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just let me know when the info is up. I need animal type, fur color, any unusual markings, eye color, clothing and weapon (if they have any) and etc. :) Silverartbrush 01:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) your choice silver... I think both are on my user page but I'll say them here. either a claymore and buckler, or a dirk and saber Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 01:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright then I'm set, I should have it completed by the end of the week! Silverartbrush 02:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thankee mate. Good luck in all your travels : D Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 02:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 18:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind doing a picture of my hare character, Adaerna? The details are on my user page. Thanks! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ooh I love your characters personality! College semester starts back monday so I can't really give an estimation of when it will be finished right now, but I will let you know as soon as I can. Silverartbrush 21:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *To all three requests- Things have piled up faster that expected and school begins again on Monday. I was hoping to be done with two of you today but I have only finished the digital outline and coloring of the heads. The Hare sketch is completed though, so I should be starting the digital rendering tonight. I am going to upload all three at the same time so all should be posted no later than Friday. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience. Silverartbrush 22:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC)